We Got the Beat
by xXSheWillBeLovedXx
Summary: 25 and in between jobs, Claire Montgomery reluctantly agreed to try and reboot the Glee club. But now that she's standing in front of a small group of teenagers who were staring back at her, she quickly came to realize that she had no idea what she was doing. SYOC story. CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Claire Montgomery's best friend, Nicky Warren, had asked her about how she felt about trying to revive the New Directions, Claire had scoffed and immediately said no. Claire had better things to do than try to teach music to a bunch of power hungry brats with idiotic dreams of Broadway and what not. But here she was, three weeks later, standing in front of a group of kids who she didn't know how to teach, in a room that smelled like dust and sweat, and trying to avoid her ex who so happens to be the new art teacher. Yep, this year was going to be a _breeze_.**

Hey guys, thank you all for sending in characters. It was a really tough choice, but I was able to cut it down to about 15 (some characters are still in the works). I'm sorry if I didn't accept your character. It doesn't mean I didn't like them, there were a lot that I really liked but I don't think I could have written them well. There are actually a few that I'm still debating on whether or not to accept and I'll let you guys know in the next few days if those characters are in. Most of the accepted characters are on my Tumblr if you want to go check them out :)

Thank you all again, and I'll try to get the first chapter up within the next few weeks. I may have waited until the last few weeks of summer to do a summer reading assignment so I'm not really going to get a lot of time to write. Once school starts though, hopefully I'll get some spare time to write. In the meanwhile, if you guys have any questions for me or the characters, feel free to ask on Tumblr and I'll try try to answer all of them.

See you guys soon

xXJenXx


	2. Claire

**Hey guys, so none of the students are introduced in this chapter but I thought I'd give you a chapter on how Claire get's roped into starting Glee. Originally, I was going to put this in the same chapter that I would introduce some of the characters, but it seemed kinda out of place in that chapter. It's a short chapter, I apologize, but I promise the next few chapters will be a lot longer. (at least 7,000 words hopefully) This chapter is mainly focussed on Claire and Nicky, but I hope it's interesting enough for you guys. The next chapter though will be focussed on three of the members (I'm not telling you who, that's a surprise) and then I'm going to slowly introduce the characters in, which means that the action won't really start for another few chapters. I hope you guys like it. **

"Claire! Get your lazy ass up and open this friggen door!" A brunette woman in her 20's yells as she repeatedly pounds her fist against the sleek brown door of her best friend's apartment. As an elderly woman passes by her with a disapproving look on her face, the younger woman stops what she's doing for a few moments to send her an apologetic smile, and then goes back to her previous activity once the frail looking lady hobbles down the creaky steps. She continues to knock on the mahogany door a few more times until her best friend opens the door with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Ugh, I heard you the first time. What the hell are you doing here at-" She pauses to glance at the clock on her stove. "12:30 in the afternoon? Some of us aren't weirdos like you and actually like to sleep in passed nine." The older blonde girl comments with a roll of her eyes.

"And some of us actually like to live life instead of sleeping it away." Nicky bites back as she pushes passed her friend and plops herself down on the dark brown sofa in the living room.

"So what do you want? I know you're not here just to annoy the shit out of me. Well, knowing you, you'd actually do that, but you better have a damn good reason for messing with my precious sleep schedule." Claire says in an annoyed huff.

Nicky adjusts her body in the direction of her friend and lays her hands flat on the arm of the worn out sofa. "So…how's that job hunting going?" She asks as innocently and nonchalantly as she can.

Claire adorns the girl with a look of suspicion before carefully replying. "Good…"

"So not well I take it?"

"Shut up."

"You should be nice to me, considering the fact I think I may have gotten you a job."

Claire let's out a groan of frustration at her friends words. "Nicky, you know I love you to death, but hell no. Do you not remember what happened the last time you helped get me a job?" Claire says as she thinks about her disastrous time working at 'Six Strings'.

"You know, you could've tried being nicer to Bennett." Nicky states disapproving of her friends past actions.

"Yeah, well maybe he should have tried to not piss me off." Claire fires back.

Nicky rolls her eyes at her best friend's ridiculousness and decides to go back to their previous subject. "Anyway, back to the reason why I decided to come to your humble abode today. So, I was talking to Figgins yesterday after a meeting about previous clubs and he mentioned that if anyone wanted to step up and try to re-start the Glee club, he'd be okay with it. Then he started talking about key money sign ha and I sort of just zoned out because I have no idea what that man even says half of the time. Wait, off topic, so anyway at first I was going to say I would do it because well you know how much I love the arts and all. Then I realized I wouldn't have time to do it because of the drama club, my drama class, and my smokin' hot boyfriend-"

"Jesus Christ, Nicky get to the freaking point."

"Bitch calm down, I'm getting there. So as I was saying before your ass decided to interrupt me, I started thinking about a certain blonde haired and currently unemployed best friend of mine who has the free time to run the club-"

"Oh hell no. Nicky you know how I feel about teenagers! They're morons and they make me want to light my hair on fire. Their saggy pants make me want to scream and I'll be damned if I have to spend time with a bunch of brats and listen to them whine about how their latest boyfriend dumped them. I hated being around teenagers _when I was a teenager myself_; there is no way in hell I'm going to willingly spend my time around them now!" Claire exclaims with an incredulous look on her face.

"Dude, seriously it won't be that bad. You were even going to join the a capella club in college-"

"Yeah, well that was before…you know." Claire trails off quietly.

Nicky looks at her friend sympathetically before speaking in a quieter voice. "I know. I still don't understand why you didn't join anyway, but come on Claire this could be a good thing. Anna works at McKinley, which means you'd get to see Chrissy every now and then…" Nicky trails off.

Claire doesn't say anything for a few moments as she tries to think through her friend's words. Finally, after a good two minutes she decides to speak again. "Wouldn't that be weird? I mean, like isn't it kind of creepy to suddenly get a job at the same place Anna works at? They'd think I was some creeper or something and I really don't want to live in this town known as the creepy chick."

"She wouldn't think it's creepy, in fact when I talked to her about it today she seemed perfectly fine with it. You know, she's even told me a few times that she'd be more than happy to let you be a part of Chrissy's life; Joe's even told my dad that too. I don't understand why you don't seem to want anything to do with her Claire!" Nicky yells the last part in exasperation. She gets up from her place on the couch, stands in the middle of the living room, and fixes her friend with a glare; she then places her slender hands on her hips. Claire opens her mouth to protest the brunette woman's outburst, but Nicky waves her friend off.

"No, let me finish. When we were younger, you used to love being around kids and we'd talk about how many kids we would have when we were older and you seemed so excited to become somebody's mom someday. What happened to that?" She questions her before taking a deep breath and lowering the volume of her voice. "I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend Claire, I know you better than you think. I know that you didn't come back to Lima because you missed the small town life; you used to complain about this place all the time and then you moved to San Francisco the minute we graduated. I mean come on, why would anyone willingly move from San Francisco to Lima? You're here because of Chrissy, and now you're just going to turn down an opportunity to be a part of the kid's life? That's bullshit!"

Claire lets out a tired sounding sigh as she crosses her arms across her chest. "Look Nicky, you wouldn't understand…"

"No, you look. I may not understand what you're feeling, but I've seen what this has done to you the last few years and I'm not going to sit back and watch you be sad anymore. I know teaching Glee isn't exactly your ideal job, but this could be really great for you." Nicky states determinedly.

The small apartment is submerged in silence until Claire finally decides to speak. "I'll think about it, okay?" she resigns softly.

The taller girl perks up and gives her friend a wide smile. "Great! Be at McKinley at 3:30 on Monday so that we can talk to Figgins!" She exclaims happily "I should probably head back home, I've got a hot date with my boyfriend at Breadsticks tonight." Nicky walks over to the door and Claire moves to the side to let her out. As Nicky opens the door, she turns back around to look at Claire. "Oh, and call Anna." She tells her.

"I don't have her number." Claire responds simply.

Nicky grabs her newest iPhone out of her back pocket and goes through her contacts to find Anna's information before copying her number and sending it to Claire. A few moments later, a buzz can be heard coming from the kitchen counter and Nicky shoots her friend a satisfied smirk. "Now you do."

Nicky then turns back around and walks out of Claire's apartment, As she's about to walk down the steps, she hears Claire's voice call out to her.

"Tell Benny-boy I said hi."

Nicky laughs softly before she turns around to reply. "You know he hates it when you call him that."

"Which is exactly why I do it." Claire responds with a mischievous glint in her eye and Nicky laughs again at the blonde's response.

"You better be there at 3:30 Monday." Nicky says in a serious and slightly threatning tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. Go have fun with that weirdo boyfriend of yours." Claire states dismissively.

Nicky rolls her eyes at her friend's antics and Claire makes sure her best friend is no longer in seeing distance before shutting her door, After turning the lock swiftly and the echo of a 'click' surrounds the small home, Claire walks over to her kitchen counter to grab her phone. She opens up the massage she received from Nicky, clicks on the glowing and underlined numbers that seem to pop out of the screen, and takes a deep breath as she puts the white object to her ears. After a few rings, she's greeted to the voice of the one woman she'd spent the last few years avoiding.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, it's Claire…"

**So, what do you guys think so far? I'm sorry that this chapter was so Claire-centric. I promise not every chapter is going to be like this, but I just wanted to give you an introduction on Claire. Who do you guys think Anna, Joe, and Chrissie are? It's probably obvious but I'm curious to hear your thoughts. Next up, we get an introduction into the lives of three characters. I'll give you three hints, one word for each character: Toto, twin, and Rose.**


End file.
